


Tough Day

by Creedslove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: Hopper needs some comfort after arriving home from a tough day at work.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tough Day

If you'd asked Hopper what he loved the most after a hard day of work, he would certainly say that arriving home to his baby girl waiting for him was definitely the top of the list. Nothing was better to him than seeing her gorgeous face smiling at him, arms wide open to receive his embrace, sweet, welcome home kisses and all that stuff.

But that was before. 

Now… Hopper would rather stay at work until late than come home to a cold space. 

For a lonely guy, he'd learn that the only worse thing than complete loneliness, is shared loneliness. When two people share the same spot, but don't actually see - or pretend they don't - each other. 

He'd gone through that with Diane, and he knew what came next was inevitable, but when it started happening to Y/N, he swore to himself he wouldn't let go of it so easily. 

They tried date nights, weekend getaways, presents, dance clubs, even dirty toys to spice things up a little bit. 

However, the spark was gone.

They hadn't admitted out loud though yet, probably too afraid to take the first step, but they both knew it. It was over. 

Jim had no clue what was going on on Y/N's mind, but he knew he was devastated. He loved her deeply, and every time she seemed uncomfortable around him, every time her face would only light up when another handsome, young fella would smile at her, every time she awkwardly asked him if he could take the couch instead of their bed…

… his heart shattered into a million pieces more.

That particular night, things were tough, probably worse than the time Will Byers vanished. It demanded Hopper and a good part of his deputies, who also, by the end of their shift, left with the same broken look on their faces. Still, they had their wives and children to hold when they got home. 

Even when he stepped into the shower, he could replay the images of the accident on his mind. 

The truck, the drunk driver and two corpses. A mother and daughter. The woman, around Y/N's age was enough to shock him, but the small girl, that destroyed him. His mind went straight to his little angel, how she smiled and called him daddy. The lifeless body in front of him, still had two pigtails, like Sara used to wear, the difference was all the blood pooling around the covering sheet. 

But it was too late, Hopper had seen too much. He handed all the reports to Callahan and drove home.

He knew sleep wouldn't come, but he needed something, some kind of touch, or attention or whatever, so he didn't think twice before getting into his room. 

Y/N slept peacefully in bed, without a clue of what had happened, of how Jim felt at that moment - not that she would care anyway, he thought to himself. But it still soothed his heart, to see her safe and sound. 

He got into the bed, facing her back, he didn't care if she would complain and get rid of his touch, he just sank his face into her neck, her soft, beautiful hair covering his face. He inhaled deeply, letting that scent sink in. It smelled like home to him. 

Tears appear on his beautiful, deep blue eyes, as he realized he was far from his home. 

Heavy hands pulled her closer to his strong, warm body, as they still fit perfectly together. 

A low sob came out of his chest without the intention, Hopper just realized he was crying when his sight was blurry with his sad tears.

"I wish you would still love me" 

He whispered to Y/N, closing his eyes and dreaming of being happy with her again.


End file.
